


start

by kiki_maidofhate



Series: Kingship AU Stories [1]
Category: Kingship AU - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kingship AU, Macchi's my oc, i didn't tag this in RWBY bc i'd feel weird, please read kingship and don't tell anyone i sent u there if u do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_maidofhate/pseuds/kiki_maidofhate
Summary: It starts, as many stories do, with a girl.
Relationships: Courtni Autumn/Gill Autumn
Series: Kingship AU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866661





	start

It starts, as many stories do, with a girl. She is 20, now, and she is at Beacon, as her father wanted. Autumn Corp is thriving, says her father, but it will always need more revenue. More connections. More.

It starts when Courtni Autumn meets a boy without a family name. He is working, working, working in the shop, and she admires him. She is clumsy and stumbling and crass and awkward, while, in a fit of irony, he stands with his back straight and a delicate, polite smile on his face. She falls in love the first time.

It starts on the day they marry. They have been dating for what seems like forever, but what is a little over two years. She has long since dropped from the academy. With this marriage, Courtni has given up her stake in the family fortune, but she will keep her name, and she will pass it on.

It starts when they have their first, and only, child. They name her Macchi Autumn, and she is the most blessed thing they have. Courtni picks up shifts in the local coffee shop to support her, while Gill works and works and works. It will be some time until he shows the pain he’s in.

It ends, of course, in the hospital. A tiny Macchi is clutching her father’s cold, clammy hand as her mother argues in the hallway with a grandfather she has never met. She makes empty promises, she begs, but still the man hangs up the scroll. Macchi feels the angry tears rolling down her face.

The exposition, then, is the burial. Macchi screams, all of 7 years old, begging her father to wake up, to get better, to do anything. He is long gone.

~

It starts, as many stories do, with a girl, who goes to Beacon, who burns, burns, burns.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this thing that made me cry


End file.
